I truly see madman in the mirror when I'm weak
by Rovainia
Summary: Ein OS über Thráin und eine (meiner erdachten) Möglichkeiten, wie die Beziehung zu seinem Sohn gestaltet sein könnte.


**A/N**: Dieser OS spielt im nach den Jahren 2790 D.Z. und vor 2859 D.Z. (Fílis Geburtsjahr), daher kommen er und sein Bruder Kíli nicht darin vor. Frerin stammt aus Tolkiens Feder und wird als jüngster Sohn Thráins genannt.

Der Titel dieser ff stammt aus dem Lied „Don't Say A Word" von Sonata Arctica.

**Disclaimer:** Keine der vorkommenden Personen oder Orte gehören mir sondern Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I truly see a madman in the mirror when I'm weak<strong>__**  
><strong>_**~ I spent a year in love before I realized it's me~**

Die Gesichtszüge des Zwergenprinzen wurden hart als er in die kleine Halle trat und seinen Vater so vorfand, wie er ihn einige Stunden zuvor verlassen hatte. Thráin saß beinahe regungslos auf den schlichten Steinstufen der kleinen Halle unter den Ered Luin. Es war nicht ganz ein Jahr seit der Schlacht von Azanulbizar, in der Thorin seinen Bruder Frerin verlor, vergangen. Ihn schmerzte diese Verluste sehr, Frerin, sein kleiner Bruder, hatte ihm näher gestanden als jeder Freund. Ihn vor seinen Augen sterben zu sehen, es hatte ihm schier das Herz aus der Brust gerissen, etwas war in jenem Augenblick auch in Thorin zu Grunde gegangen, etwas, das er nie zurückerlangen würde.  
>Doch seinen Vater hatte dieser Tod zerbrochen. Seit jenem Tage war der Lebenswille in Thráins Augen verloschen, seine ehemalige Stärke dahin, der König nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Dem Krieg gegen die Orks war der Tod von Thorins Großvater Thrór vorausgegangen, der grausame Ork Azog hatte ihm den Kopf von den Schultern getrennt, seinen Namen in zwergischen Runen auf die Stirn des toten Königs gebrannt. Diese Schmach war zu groß dass Thráin nicht auf bitterliche Rache gesonnen hatte, Thorin war ihm nur zu gern in die Schlacht gefolgt. Allein Thrórs Tod hatte einen Teil von Thráins Seele verzehrt, dem folgenden Verlustes seines jüngsten Sohnes hatte er nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen, der König begann von innen zu zerfallen.<p>

Die Tage, die auf die Schlacht folgten, zehrten an Thorins physischen und mentalen Kräften, Nacht für Nacht schreckte er schweißgebadet auf als Alpträumen voller Orks, Wargen, Blut und Tod. Wieder und wieder sah er seinen Bruder sterben, begleitet vom höhnischen Lachen und der weißen Fratze des Orkanführer Azogs. Vielleicht hätte Thorin sich diesem Wahnsinn hingegeben, wofür lohnte es sich noch zu leben, seine Heimat, der Erebor war verloren, Frerin tot, das Zwergenvolk erschlagen oder in alle Winde verstreut.

Doch es war der Anblick seines Vaters, der ihn im Moment des größten Kummers geerdet hatte, als er sah, dass Thráin, nach Thrór König der heimatlosen Zwerge, aufgeben wollte und jeglichen Mut verlor, stach ein Gedanke kristallklar aus dem Dunkel hervor. Wenn sein Vater das Vermächtnis Durins nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte, dann war es an ihm, Thorin, die Zwerge wieder zu einen. Woher er die Kraft nahm, diese ungeheure Aufgabe zu bewältigen, er wusste es nicht, doch er spürte, dass sein Kummer nachließ. Das Reich der Zwerge wieder errichten schien auch das, was Frerin gewollt und von seinem großen Bruder erwartet hätte. Seine Schwester Dís gab ihm trotz ihres eigenen Kummers halt, noch immer zog sich Thorins Magen zusammen wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Schmerz in den Augen seiner Schwester gelegen hatte als er es war, der Dís von Frerins Tod berichtete. Dís war eine stolze Zwergin, aufrecht und ehrbar, hart und wenig weinerlich, doch als Thorin allein heimkehrte, hatte sie ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten können. Nach jenem Augenblick blieb sie stark in ihrer Trauer, glaubte immer an Thorin und war ihm eine gewaltige Stütze.

Thorin schaffte, was viele Zwerge nicht erwartet hätten - er schuf seinem Volk eine neue Heimat in den Ered Luin. Viele der hastig in den Stein geschlagenen Hallen waren karg und schmucklos, dennoch, Zwerge fühlten sich unter der Erde und von dickem Fels umgeben am wohlsten. Und jede noch so kleine, schlichte Kammer im Berg war besser als ein Leben im Exil. Umso mehr wuchs der Zorn in Thorin wenn er seinen Vater immer häufiger in Lethargie vorfand, auch für ihn hatte er sich derart ins Zeug gelegt.  
>Thráin blickte nicht auf als sein Sohn zu ihm zurückkehrte, stumm saß er dort und betrachtete wie so häufig den Ring, den er von Thrór erhalten hatte.<br>„Schenkst du diesem verdammten Ding all deine Gunst?", Bitterkeit zeichnete Thorins Worte, stets versuchte er sich zu mäßigen, könnte angesichts von Thráins Regungslosigkeit seine Gefühle allerdings nicht länger bändigen.  
>„Wann fängst du an, erneut zu leben und bist der König, den unser Volk verdient hat?!", brauste er auf, begann wie getrieben vor seinem Vater auf und ab zu laufen, „in diesen schweren Zeiten fehlt ihnen ein starker Anführer, jemand, der ihnen Hoffnung gibt!" Zum ersten Mal hob Thráin den Blick, fast desinteressiert schenkte er seinem Sohn immerhin einen Wimpernschlag lang Aufmerksamkeit.<br>„Ich bin es nicht, den sie verehren. Thorin war es, so sagen sie, Thorin hat uns Zusammenhalt gelehrt, uns aus der Dunkelheit geführt."  
>Thorin explodierte förmlich, das völlige Desinteresse seines Vaters am Schicksal des Zwergenvolkes brachte ihn an den Rand seines Verstandes.<br>„Doch nur, weil du nicht zur Stelle warst als du es sein musstest! Du bist ihr König, du bist es, der sie führen sollte!"  
>Wieder galt Thráins Blick dem Ring an seinem Finger, Thorin trat auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.<br>„Bitte Vater", seine Stimme klang leiser und sanfter, „das Volk braucht deine Führung, ich brauche sie."  
>Im ersten Moment schimmerte der alte Glanz in Thráins Augen durch und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks gab Thorin sich der Vorstellung hin, er habe endlich den Kampfgeist seines Vaters wiedererweckt.<br>„Du brauchst meine Hilfe nicht. Das hast du nie", Thráin senkte den Blick wieder auf den Ring, „und jetzt sei ein guter Sohn und überlasse deinem Vater seinen Gedanken."  
>Sprachlos wich Thorin einige Schritte zurück, wollte seine Verzweifelung laut hinausschreien, zwang sich zu einem ruhigen Tonfall.<br>„Kennst du nichts anderes mehr als die Bewunderung dieses verdammten Ringes? Du tätest besser daran, ihn einzuschmelzen. Bösartigkeit geht von ihm aus, Machtgier, schon Großvater Thrór ist ihm erlegen. Willst auch du so werden? Er war ein großer König, ein Herrscher, unbestritten. Doch seine Liebe zum Gold kostete ihn am Ende alles."

Ruckartig hob Thráin den Kopf und Thorin erschrak, als er den Ausdruck darin erkannte. Er gleich Thrórs Blick, besessen, hungrig nach Gold und Macht.  
>„Sprich nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst!", grollte er und in seiner Miene fand Thorin keinen Gesichtszug seines Vaters wieder. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt schloss er die Augen, suchte sich zu beruhigen, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde völlig aus der Fassung geraten.<br>„Vater bitte", doch Thráin ließ seine Worte nicht zu.  
>„Geh! Kümmere dich um das Volk, das du so zu lieben scheinst." Hass schlug ihm aus Thráins Augen entgegen und Thorin stürmte davon, hielt an der Tür noch einmal inne.<br>„Dieser Ring wird dein Untergang sein."  
>Sein Vater reagierte nicht, verweilte stumm und teilnahmslos.<p>

Verzweiflung machte sich in Thorin breit, drohte ihn unter sich zu begraben, wieder einmal spürte er, wie die Last der Verantwortung ihn zu erdrücken suchte. Wütend schlug er gegen die harte, kalte Steinwand des Ganges. Erleichterung verschaffte ihm das keine, nur einen stechenden Schmerz im rechten Arm und er ließ sich zu einem wüsten Fluch hinreißen. „Das ich je so etwas aus deinem Munde hören würde", Dís trat vom anderen Ende des Korridors auf ihn zu, ihr klugen Augen waren von Sorge erfüllt. Thorin seufzte.  
>„Verzeih. Meiner Schwester Ohren sollten so etwas nicht hören müssen", er wandte sich Dís zu.<br>„Und meines Bruders Mund sollte dergleichen erst gar nicht aussprechen", ein sanftes Lächeln erstreckte sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen.  
>„Es ist Vater, nicht wahr?", fragte seine Schwester ernst als Thorin nichts erwiderte. Dieser nickte.<br>„Ich bin bald am Ende meiner Kräfte. Wie soll ich mich um das Volk und Thráin sorgen?", tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich über seine Stirn. Dís legte ihm eine tröstend Hand auf den Arm.  
>„Lass ihn ab jetzt meine Sorge sein. Du hast wahrlich genug, um das es sich zu kümmern gilt." Dankbar umarmte Thorin seine Schwester.<br>„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Einst wird das Volk von Durin ehrfurchtsvoll deinen Namen flüstern. Dís die Tapfere, werden sie sagen, jene, die ihren Bruder bei Verstand hielt."  
>Dís lachte an seine Schulter gelehnt und für einen Moment glaubte Thorin wirklich daran, dass er vielleicht doch schaffen konnte, was er sich selbst auferlegt hatte.<p>

**Ende**


End file.
